Estornudos
by Jotacursiva
Summary: Twilight investiga la solución de un brote de hongos que invaden Ponyville, pero con la llegada de un potrillo que ella jamás había visto, le hará cambiar por completo su vida y se descubrirá una nueva faceta de la princesa de la amistad.
1. -1-

— ¡Ah chuu!

Ya estaba cansada de estornudar una y otra vez. Liberé y sorbí tanto moco que incluso estaba sustituyendo mi salida. Estéticamente era asqueroso.

Sentía envidia por mi pequeño Spike, ya que es, según mi predicción, el único habitante de Ponyville que no está sufriendo de alergia crónica, porque, al parecer, sólo estaba afectando a los equinos.

Mi magia pasaba las hojas con rapidez del libro que investigaba la solución de las reacciones alérgicas; el tomo del reino fungí ecuestriano.

Recordaba desde hace tres días, mis amigas y yo descubrimos un brote de hongos descomunales. Pequeños anaranjados, pero molestos por su efecto alérgico.

Pinkie las bautizó como "hongos ah chu", y admití que me causó gracia, pero, como aún no conseguía registro alguno, ni siquiera en el libro que estaba hojeando, decidí que deberían llamarse Sternutatio Vesperum, que significaba estornudo vespertino.

El nombre hacía alusión a que sólo surgían de la tierra en las tardes para expulsar esporas, que al igual que el aroma natural del hongo, causaban alergia. Luego, casi tan rápido como un parpadeo, se escondian bajo tierra hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

En esos días pasados fallamos en nuestros intentos por eliminarlas. Parecían que se movían bajo tierra, porque, intentando cavar para arrancarlas, ni siquiera encontrabamos nada, aunque la teoría me resultaba ridícula para creerla.

Y esa sólo era la introducción del Sternutatio Vesperum. Había notado otros síntomas dependiendo del infectado por el hongo. A los ponis terrestres presentaban brotes de granos mayormente en la cara; los pegasos les causaba que las plumas de las alas se les caiga por cantidades y, a los unicornios, aunque no sabía por qué pasaba de esa manera, cada vez que estornudaban, la magia se bloqueaba por un breve tiempo, además de presentar hinchazón en todas las patas.

Como dato curioso y frustrante para mí, siendo una alicornio me permitía presentar todos los síntomas de las tres razas al mismo tiempo, pero agudizadas. Aún así, no me dio ningún consuelo en lo absoluto.

— ¡No encuentro nada que sea útil!— mi grito de enojo hizo eco en la desolada biblioteca del castillo de las hermanas nobles. Expulsé el libro con mucha frustración al montón de aquellos desafortunados ejemplares y tomé uno nuevo con pocas esperanzas de éxitos. En este punto me sentía agobiada de tantos libros —. Spike, ¿encontraste algo? — pregunté mientras hojeabas las paginas, pero no recibí respuesta por parte de mi receptor — ¿Spike? — Volví a llamar, pero nada.

Extrañada, dejé el libro y decidí buscarlo. Para mi sorpresa, él estaba encima de una montaña desordenada de tomos, durmiendo y roncando fuerte.

Me enojé tanto que quería gritarle y despertarlo, pero ahogué mi furia y me resentí a suspirar. No podía desquitarme con él, y lo comprendía porque ya era de noche, o eso lo supuse, ya que no hemos salido de la biblioteca desde que llegamos en la tarde, y también me estaba seduciendo el sueño y mi estomago estaba suplicando por comida.

Aunque era tentador, no podía distraerme por mucho tiempo.

Volví a mi tarea y seguí hojeando el libro, pero fui interrumpida por mi propio estornudo, haciendo que mi magia desapareciera por un breve instante y, con ello, dejé que el ejemplar que tenia levitado se cayera.

Suspiré a causa del estrés y levité de nuevo el libro. A pesar de que los efectos del hongo duran por lo que queda del día, al menos mi magia no quedó tan comprometida, siempre y cuando no estornude. Pero, en eso, fui atacada por otro estornudo, y otro más detrás de ese.

Sentí un tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho. Juré que si volvía a estornudar una vez más, gritaría y me envolvería en el fuego del enojo. Por desgracia, eso pasó.

No supe si desperté a Spike, solo salí gruñendo de la biblioteca como un intento de buscar la calma, pero de en vez de eso, quedé tan impactada cuando, en frente de mí, había un potrillo que nunca había visto antes, como si él hubiera aparecido por pura magia.

Estaba paralizada y sin palabras que decir y, al parecer, el joven también le pasó lo mismo. Nos veíamos en un limbo donde no transcurría el tiempo con normalidad.

Logré percibirlo en ese pequeño segundo muerto. Su color de pelaje era de un pálido color amarillo y su crin de mechones era de color verde claro. Distinguí que tenía varios granos en su rostro y unas alforjas del mismo color de su pelaje en sus costados.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunté lo primero que habia pensado, tratando de no titubear.

Él no supo articular, pero después me respondió.

— Paseo por el castillo. Exploro.

Ahora que tuve tiempo para digerir la situación, mi instinto protector tomó el asunto sobre los cascos.

— ¿Y estás sólo? — desvió su mirada sobre la mía sin responderme, pero deduje que estaba sin compañía. Fruncí las cejas, molesta —. Este lugar no es para potrillos, ¿y cómo cruzaste el bosque Everfree sólo? ¿Y te das cuenta la hora que deben ser? Deberías estar en tu casa con tu familia.

Mi aludido bajó la cabeza y emitió un breve gruñido.

— Lo sé… — Masculló. Típica respuestas de los jóvenes.

— Tus padres han de estar preocupados, pudiste perderte, o incluso lastimarte.

No me respondió, en cambio seguía evitando hacer contacto visual. Después de un breve silencio, volví a retomar la palabra.

— ¿Puedo permitirme saber por qué estas en este castillo y a estas horas? — Pronuncié con un tono un poco dócil, pero sin perder mi carácter.

Un leve suspiro de parte del pequeño me permitió saber la respuesta.

— Me gusta venir y quedarme en este castillo de en vez en cuando.

— ¿Vienes y te quedas aquí?— soné muy incrédula —, ¿y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Ellos saben de esto?

— No lo sabrá, piensan que estoy en casa de un amigo. Pero hago lo que soy bueno, explorar.

Era toda la información que podía procesar.

— Estas zonas son muy peligrosas, no debes volver, ni mucho menos explorar sólo de nuevo y ni mentirle a tus padres de esa manera, ¿acaso no pensaste qué pasaría si ellos se enteran que no estás en la casa donde alegaste? — él quería objetar, pero no lo dejé —. Gracias a Celestia y te encontré por casualidad. Acompáñame y dentro de hora y media nos regresamos a Ponyville.

— Puedo cuidarme sólo — me respondió observándome con seriedad —, ya estuve aquí y sé regresar por mi cuenta. No te preocupes por mí.

— Por supuesto que me voy a preocupar, no estás bajo tutela alguna — me agaché para estar a su tamaño —. Me haré responsable de ti hasta que regresemos y te deje en casa de tus padres. No le diré nada a ellos, pero sólo si me prometes que no les volverás a mentir y saldrás a explorar sólo por zonas peligrosas o de noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya te dije, puedo valerme por mí mismo. Observa — se puso de medio lado y me mostró su cutiemark de dos mapas con siluetas que no logré comprender —, tengo mi marca, ya soy un adulto. Puedo cuidarme sólo y puedo estar en este castillo bajo mi propia responsabilidad, así como usted también estas aquí.

— Yo estoy aquí por asuntos muy importantes, y que tengas cutiemark no te hace un adulto ni te da responsabilidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que si lo hace!— Se mostró agresivo.

No tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo. Traté de calmarme y decidí cambiar mi tono de voz y mi carácter.

— ¿Por qué tantos deseos de ser un adulto, si aún eres un potrillo y puedes disfrutar tu niñez con responsabilidad al máximo? — Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, pero desapareció cuando él me esquivó la mirada.

— No me vas a entender.

— Por supuesto que sí lo haré — me levanté y abrí la puerta de la biblioteca con mi magia —. Acompáñame y me lo dices, y también quiero contarte una interesante anécdota sobre… — En eso fui interrumpida.

— No quiero hablar de eso y no quiero acompañarte. Regresaré sólo como siempre lo hago y cuando yo lo decida.

Volví a fruncir las cejas, ya estaba desafiando el límite de mi paciencia.

— Lo expresé una vez y lo volveré a repetir, no te irás sólo. Vas a esperarme y nos marcharemos juntos.

Nos retamos con nuestras miradas, cómo si yo fuera la madre del joven, esperando a que me obedeciera a regañadientes.

Pero de una reacción tan repentina, él simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió galopando. Si creyó que escaparía, estaba de lo más equivocado, porque lo levité con magia y lo jalé hacia mí.

Intentaba liberarse cómo si estuviera en una red, pero no le iba a funcionar.

— ¡Bájame! — Me gritó.

Con suavidad lo dejé en el piso y deshice el hechizo.

— Te quedas conmigo — Sentencié.

— Como quieras — Murmuró entre dientes.

Estaba molesta, pero también estaba muy intrigada por su comportamiento. No me parecía normal para un potrillo que aparentaba estar entre los doce o catorce años de edad.

— Lo siento — Me dijo de repente.

No le correspondí, pero esas palabras me calmaron un poco.

Le indiqué que entrara a la biblioteca, pero de en vez de hacerlo, abrió una de sus alforjas y sacó un frasco de plástico con una etiqueta que mostraba la imagen de un durazno.

— ¿Quieres uno? — Preguntó.

Fue inesperado que me ofreciera, era como un libro nuevo sin portada, nunca se sabe que contenido habrá.

— Si… ¿por qué no?

— ¿Pero me ayudarías a abrirlo? Está muy apretada la tapa — Me dijo extendiendo el frasco hacia mí.

Sonreí, nunca es tarde para empezar con la pata correcta.

— Por supuesto — me animé y usé mi levitación para atraer el frasco —. Tenemos en común el gusto hacia los duraznos, son deliciosos.

Recibí una risa un poco incomoda por parte del joven. Quizás no esperaba tal información.

— Soy Twilight Sparkle — continué y usé mi magia para destapar el frasco. No estaba tan apretada como imaginé — ¿Y usted cómo te llamas?

Pero cuando abrí el frasco, en su interior no había duraznos, ¡había varios Sternutatio Vesperum!

Apenas sentí su desagradable aroma, mi nariz tuvo la sensación de estar siendo invadida por un ejército de hormigas.

Irremediablemente estornudé con mucha fuerza y mi magia falló, dejando caer el frasco contaminado.

— ¡Caíste!— dijo en tono burlón, a la vez que también estornudó —. Ahora ¡déjame en paz! — Y galopó, escapando.

Después de otro inevitable estornudo y de sentir mis ojos lagrimear, mi pequeña chispa de paciencia fue extinta por una enorme cascada de estrés . Refunfuñé como si fuera una bestia del bosque. ¡Ahora si me enojé!

Me telestransporté delante del malcriado y lo volví a levitar.

— ¡No huyas! ¿Acaso no ves que no quiero que te lastimes o te pierdas por estar sólo?

El hormigueo volvió a atacar. Estornudé y, sin querer, lo solté de la levitación, haciendo que se callera en seco.

— No necesito que me cuides — estornudó y se levantó —, ¡soy un adulto! — Me empujó y siguió escapando.

Iba a usar mi telestransportación de nuevo, pero estornudé y mi cuerno se apagó.

Con otro estornudo, decidí volar para alcanzarlo sin arriesgarme a usar magia.

El pasillo se estaba terminando y él, aunque era rápido, no iba a lograr escabullirse.

Aceleré más y extendí mis cascos delanteros. Faltaba poco para atraparlo, pero no me percaté de que había un umbral al lado izquierdo y, por un intento de eludirme, saltó hacia la entrada como si lo hubieran empujado con brusquedad.

Extendí mis alas para frenar, pero de pronto, sentí un profundo temor cuando escuché varios golpes contundentes unos tras otros en donde había entrado el potrillo. Sabia, aunque no quería que fuera cierto, que se había caído de las escaleras.

Me movilicé a la entrada, e inhalé de terror al ver, que en el piso tras el último escalón, estaba él joven boca arriba, inerte.

Bajé volando hacia donde estaba él.

— ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Cómo te sientes? — dije con mucha preocupación mientras me agaché y lo toqué. No reaccionó — ¡Eh! ¿Me escuchas? — Lo sacudí con levedad intentando que respondiera, pero nada.

Mi pulso se estaba acelerando cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo y él no reaccionaba.

Debía estar inconsciente por la caída. ¡Sí, eso era, debía estar inconsciente!

Traté de calmar mis nervios, pero fue un intento en vano, al igual que evitar estornudar en el peor momento.

Tenía que pensar como trasladarlo, pero no quería usar magia por la incertidumbre de los efectos del hongo y sola no iba a poder moverlo con precaución.

En eso me acordé de Spike. Tenía que ir a buscarlo para que me ayudara.

— No te preocupes, voy por ayuda — Le dije, deseando que aún me pudiera escuchar.

Pero, detallándolo, vi que algo no estaba bien con él y me heló las venas. Su vientre no subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración.

¿Acaso?... ¡No!

Aparté cada mal pensamiento. Él está bien, pero…

Con temblor, acerqué con lentitud mi casco a su nariz para percibir la corriente de aire, pero al pasar el tiempo y no sentir nada, fue como si todo el peso de Equestria cayera sobre mí.

¡No! ¡No podía estar pasando!

Estaba paralizada y sólo sentía escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

—Cálmate Twi, que no sienta el aire no prueba nada malo— Me dije, intentando consolarme.

Puse mi oreja en su pecho. Traté de respirar lentamente para agudizar mi sentido, pero aun con esas, ¿por qué no escuchaba su corazón?

Desesperada y sintiendo punzadas en mi cabeza traté de localizar su corazón.

Tenía que latir, estaba segura que su corazón latía con normalidad, ¿pero por qué no lo podía escuchar? ¡Él estaba inconsciente! ¡¿Por qué no lograba escuchar nada!?

— No, no ,no, no ,no… — En eso, pensé en mi última esperanza.

Lo había leído hace tiempo y lo sabía. Las cutiemark representaban el talento de los ponis en vida como la magia que fluye en nosotros y dejan a su portador cuando…

No, no me atrevía ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Con rapidez miré a uno de los costados del potro para visualizar su cutiemark, pero en eso, mi realidad se destrozó.

Grité y retrocedí con terror, siendo necia y negando lo que en un principio era. El pequeño poni, falleció.


	2. -2-

No era posible, ¿cómo en cuestión de segundos fue suficiente para que todo se me escapara de los cascos? Negué en todo momento cualquier suceso que ocurrió en el castillo, pero al ver el pequeño cuerpo del potrillo en el suelo, inerte, indefenso y arrebatado de la vida, sentí como si mi corazón quisiera explotar.

Lo que percibía se distorsionó a tal punto que no pensaba en nada más que en el joven que yacía ante mis ojos.

— " _¿Qué debo hacer?"_ — Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi conciencia como suaves susurros acosadores.

Al instante pensé en sus padres, sus familiares, amigos, conocidos… ¿Qué les iba a decir? Me imaginé cada reacción posible en que ellos puedan acoger la noticia y, cada una de ellas, era como si estuviera recibiendo fuertes golpes en mi estómago.

Sentía que quería llorar, gritar, recibir un consuelo…, quería cualquier cosa, pero estaba inmóvil, sin saber cómo debería actuar.

— ¿Twilight, en donde estás? —

Al escuchar ese llamado a lo lejos, me alteré mucho al reconocer que aquella voz le pertenecía a Spike. Pude escuchar que se estaba aproximando.

El pánico y la inquietud me dominaron. Me imaginé que si Spike notara lo que pasó, se traumaría mucho. Aún era pequeño e inocente como para asimilar ver a un poni fallecido, y sería peor si se enterara que fui yo la responsable. No formulé ningún plan, solo reaccioné sin pensar en otra cosa que evitar que mi pequeño dragón bebé presenciara un acto que no pudiera olvidar.

Con el impulso de mis alas, subí las escaleras y traspasé el umbral. Tuve un débil alivio, ya que Spike aún estaba a una distancia considerable de la entrada, pero cuando él aceleró su paso hacia mi posición, me acerqué para evitar que avanzara.

— ¡Twi! Que miedo me diste, pensé que te habías ido sin mí, ¿en dónde te habías metido? — Me dijo.

No podía evitar sentirme inquieta. Mis nervios por pensar que Spike pudiera mirar por el umbral me estaba torturando.

Con voz temblorosa, le respondí.

— Tenemos que irnos Spike.

— ¿Irnos?

— Y ahora, alista todo para regresar a Ponyville en este instante.

Mi pequeño dragón comenzó a tartamudear.

— ¿Así no más? Me parece raro Twilight, normalmente te demoras horas con tus investigaciones — pausó por unos segundos —, además te noto algo alterada, y no me refiero a "alterada" sino ¡alteradicima!— Alzó su voz y levantó sus pequeños brazos al aire, como si me quisiera mostrar una explosión imaginaria.

— Solo estoy un poco impaciente — Ojala fuera verdad lo que le acabé de decir.

— ¿Solo un poco? Mírate, tu casco le está haciendo competencia al pico de un pájaro carpintero — Ni siquiera fui consciente de que estaba dando pequeños pero rápidos golpes al piso con mi pata. Ya sentía que me estaba volviendo a desesperar.

Iba a continuar, pero él prosiguió con la palabra

— Apropósito, ¿pudiste encontrar algo sobre el estenatio, eh… escurilato?

— ¡Se dice Sternutatio Vesperum y no, Spike, no encontré nada! — grité impaciente. Recordar aquel hongo me hizo perpetuar todo lo fatídico que sucedió hace solo unos minutos atrás.

— ¿Twilight, que ocurre? — Su mirada y su voz delató una profunda preocupación.

No estaba pensando con claridad, pero tenía que idear algo para que Spike no formulara más sospechas.

— Lo que está ocurriendo se debe al hongo. Encontré un brote que está creciendo por los alrededores del castillo y, si no nos vamos rápido, lanzaran sus esporas y me infectaran. No perdamos más tiempo Spike.

— ¿Hongos aquí también? Pero, espera — arqueó una ceja — ¿No era que solo brotaban en las tardes como tú dijiste?

— ¡¿Por qué no solo obedeces y ya Spike?! — Sentí como mi garganta me ardió por lo fuerte que grité.

Spike retrocedió un poco y parecía que quería decirme algo, pero, por mi ira, no lo dejé.

– No se si no lo logras entender, pero estamos en una zona que posiblemente será bombardeada por las esporas del Sternutatio Vesperum y, si no cooperas para marcharnos lo antes posible, te voy a obligar a limpiar todo el granero de Applejack para que sientas cómo es que es estornudes por todo el día sin dejarte si quiera descansar por las noches. Ahora, dejemos de perder más tiempo y ¡vámonos! — Terminé de regañarlo y le di un breve empujón para que se moviera de una vez.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — Dijo reaccionando y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes hacerse notar su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados —. Por Celestia, no necesitas ser brusca conmigo. Esos hongos, como sea que les llames, te ponen como mula.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no seguir discutiendo con él. Estaba ansiosa y lo único que quería era llevarme a Spike lejos de este castillo.

* * *

Estaba a punto de amanecer.

Desde que llegué a mi propio castillo no he ni siquiera descansado. Estaba temblando por la inquietud que tenía. No pude creer que algo de lo que había pasado si quiera ocurrió de verdad.

— " _¿Todo era solo una pesadilla?"_ — Pensé mientras avanzaba sin rumbo fijo por toda mi habitación.

¡Si, todo tenía que ser una pesadilla! Analicé con más detalle y me di cuenta que nada tenía sentido; el pequeño potro que apareció de repente en un castillo que literalmente está oculto por el Bosque Everfree, además que tuvo un accidente que, por las posibilidades, debió solo salir con moretones y, lo más ilógico, era que yo lo hubiera abandonado cuando yo jamás haría algo semejante.

Pero, al pensar en todo eso, no me ayudó ni para consolarme. Al contrario, lo peor que pude haber sentido, era saber que había dejado al pequeño.

Me enjuicié a mí misma, alegando que tuve que hacerlo por Spike, pero, ¿cómo fui capaz de cometer tal acto? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que escapar como una cobarde?

La culpa me estaba quemando viva. Ya no lo pude soportar.

No lo quise dudar más y salí de mi habitación para regresar a los confines del Bosque Everfree.

* * *

Ponyville estaba siendo iluminada por los primeros rayos matutinos y, muy a mi pesar, el pueblo no tenía esa "magia" con la que lo caracterizaba.

El aire apestaba al aroma del hongo que incluso ya estaba sintiendo comezón en mi nariz y por dentro de mis ojos.

Mientras avanzaba con prisa por las calles, solo pude ver muy pocos ponis rondando cuando, por lo general, a estas horas, la gran mayoría salían de sus hogares para comenzar hacer sus itinerarios del día a día.

La agradable música que transmitía Ponyville fue opacada por atronadores estornudos que se escuchaban por los alrededores.

Observé el cielo y estaba completamente nublado. Era evidente el gran desorden por todas esas nubes esparcidas como si fuera un montón de basura tirada. Apenas y habían dos pegasos en el cielo intentarlo despejarlo, cuando se suponía que debería estar todo el equipo de Rainbow Dash ocupándose de la tarea, ya que se estaba aproximando el verano.

Muy pocos negocios estaban abiertos, era muy raro. La plaza, que normalmente era muy comercial, ahora estaba completamente vacía, no estaba ni siquiera el hermano de Applejack que acostumbraba a vender manzanas junto con su hermana menor en las mañanas.

Estornudé con fuerza y, en eso, escuché que, a los alrededores, los ponyvillenses también comenzaron a estornudar. Los efectos del Sternutatio Vesperum eran más longevos de lo que pensé, es como si cada día se volvieran más agresivas, o puede que se estén reproduciendo muy rápido y en cantidad. Ambas teorías iban a representar un gran problema.

Cuando estaba pasando cerca de Sugarcube Corner, la puerta principal se abrió repentinamente y salieron el señor y la señora Cake llevando a sus espaldas a los bebés Cake. Ambos me pasaron galopando, a la vez que, también, mi amiga Pinkie Pie salió del edificio apresurada. Me asombré cuando me percaté de que los granos que ella tenía por culpa del hongo, ahora eran mucho más grandes que se podían ver a simple vista y le estaba cubriendo gran parte del rostro y cuello.

— ¿Qué ocurre Pinkie? — Pregunté preocupada.

— ¡No puedo hablar ahora, es una emergencia! — Me dijo con bastante ansiedad y, sin que pudiera decir nada más, se fue deprisa detrás de la familia Cake.

Sentí una punzada en mi estómago. ¿Acaso les ocurrió algo a los pequeños? Tuve la inmensa necesidad de seguirlos, pero estaba atada al hecho de que tenía que llegar al castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. No podía negar que, entre más me aproximaba al bosque, mi corazón latía con más rapidez y potencia. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, ignoré a una de mis mejores amigas y continúe.

Pensar en el incidente de ayer y en los bebes Cake no era lo único que me tenía atribulada.

Mientras avanzaba por lo que me quedaba de villa, los pegasos que habían estaban encapuchados o estaban cubiertos, pero entre esos pude ver sus alas y estaban totalmente desplumadas; los pocos terrestres que estaban en las calles, al igual que Pinkie, estaban muy brotados de granos en el rostro y cuello; pero, me asusté al notar que, los unicornios, tenían todas las patas muy inflamadas, como si estuvieran cargadas de líquido.

Una de mis conocidas, Lyra Heartstrings, se me acercó cojeando. Ella me preguntó que si ya pude averiguar una solución para este mal que invadió Ponyville. Otros de los pueblerinos también se me acercaron y me preguntaron lo mismo.

Yo solo respondí que ya casi lo resolvía, pero verles sus caras tan afligidas y como estaba Ponyville, me estaba afectando mucho. Toro era un caos para mí.

* * *

Estaba al frente de la entrada del Bosque Everfree. Casi de inmediato me detuve, como si me hubieran atado al suelo.

Comencé a negociar conmigo misma de que los sucesos de ayer era solo una horrible pesadilla y que simplemente me estaba volviendo loca por tanto estrés, pero sabía que ni a mí misma me iba a poder engañar.

No quería seguir avanzando, pero a la vez sentía que debía continuar y enfrentar de una vez lo que la realidad me estaba relatando.

Solté un gran estornudo y, tomando como si hubiera sido una señal, me adentré a lo profundo del Bosque Everfree.

* * *

El trayecto fue de lo más inquietante. La oscura vegetación, los grandes ojos rojos que me rodeaban y los ruidos salvajes no era nada comparado a la mezcla de sentimientos que estaban pasando en mi cabeza y cuerpo.

Estaba rogando que surgiera un gallo dragón y me convirtiera en piedra como en aquella ocasión ya hace bastante tiempo atrás, pero solo me estaba delatando que, lo que quería, era evadir todo el conflicto, aunque era tentador.

De pronto, no muy lejos de mi posición, pude escuchar una voz familiar, aunque no distinguí de quien se trataba. Sabía que no era la de Zecora, entonces ¿quién estaría en el bosque? Sentí bastantes nervios y la tentación de averiguar de quién se trataba.

Me movilicé por entre los arbustos y, casi escondida entre los árboles, resultó que la voz le pertenecía a la grifo Gilda. Ella estaba acompañada de otra grifo que no conocía y, al parecer, ambas estaban discutiendo, lo supuse por la brusquedad de los movimientos de sus picos, aunque no pude distinguir lo que decían.

— _"¿Qué hace Gilda en medio del Bosque?"_ — Me pregunté.

Duré unos minutos vigilándolas, aunque mis esfuerzos por saber que decían eran nulos. No me atreví a relevar mi posición, así que cualquier intento por acercarme era descartado.

Sin plantearme otra posibilidad, me aparté con cuidado para no producir ruidos indeseados y continúe avanzando hacia mi destino.

* * *

Apenas ingresé al desolado castillo de las Hermanas Nobles, la ansia y la culpa crearon un gran peso que apenas y podía soportar.

Los hechos de ayer regresaron a mi cabeza como si fuera un diario reportando a detalle lo ocurrido.

Avancé con pasos vacilantes, pero de en vez en cuando me detenía para poder reunir el valor de continuar.

Atravesé por la sala de los tronos y por el pasillo adornado por las armaduras de los corceles y, cuando avancé por la siguiente habitación, sentí como mi estómago se comprimió al ver que el pequeño potrillo todavía seguía inerte y en la misma posición tras el último escalón.

Tuve pánico y ni me atreví a aproximar. Desde lejos contemplaba la escena que me resultó tan irreal.

De pronto me sentí rendida por los fuertes golpes que me estaba dando mi remordimiento. Lo que pensaba que era una pesadilla, era tan real como el sol en cada mañana. De verdad, había abandonado al joven.

Quedé en blanco, no pude sentí ninguna emoción.

Mi mente recapituló los hechos una y otra vez de como él se había caído por las escaleras.

Tenía que hacer lo correcto, debía pedir ayuda para trasladarlo y reportar el accidente, pero en eso, sentí un gran escalofrió pasar por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué van a pensar todos en Ponyville cuando lo reporte? Sin duda sería un gran escándalo porque yo soy la principal sospechosa de su fallecimiento, había leído libros sobre medicina forense y derecho civil ecuestriano y sabía todo el procedimiento que iba a implicar. La fe que tenían sobre la imagen de la princesa de la amistad se destruiría para siempre, aun si soy inocente. Socialmente era peligroso.

También especulé en la situación que estaba pasando Ponyville. Todos estaban afligidos por la plaga del Sternutatio Vesperum y, al enterarse sobre la noticia, solo empeoraría la situación del pueblo.

La conclusión que debatía era que tenía que solucionar primero el problema sobre el hongo antes que el accidente del joven.

¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! ¿Cómo era posible que le diera prioridad a este escenario como si fuera una lista de verificación? ¡Por Celestia, un potrillo estaba muerto al frente mío!

Dejé de mirarlo y comencé a caminar en círculos.

— ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago? — repetí en voz alta —. No puedo dejarlo aquí. No puedo llevarlo a Ponyville. No puedo alertar a los ponis más de lo que están. ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

Se me ocurrió que la solución más acertada era buscar a los padres del pequeño, pero esa idea se complicó al darme cuenta de que no sabía cuáles eran sus padres. Invertiría mucho tiempo en solo encontrarlos, pero ¿cómo saber si son de Ponyville? Él Jamás me dijo de donde era, y a él nunca lo había visto por el pueblo.

— ¡Su familia puede ser de cualquier parte de Equestria! — grité y me jalé mi melena con fuerza — ¡Piensa! Cada día que pasa, el Sternutatio Vesperum empeora la situación en Ponyville y los síntomas están empeorando. ¿Y si a la larga se vuelven mortales?

Mi cabeza me comenzó a doler. No quería ni siquiera elegir una solución, pero, en eso, vino a mi mente la imagen sublime de la Princesa Celestia. Ella hace mil años, y en este mismo castillo, desterró a su única hermana a la luna por el bien de todos en Equestria. Supuse que tenía que hacer algo muy parecido, como si ser princesa ya de por si fuera un castigo que te obligaba a tomar decisiones muy fuertes.

Volví a mirar el cuerpo del pequeño y casi me quiebro como si fuera de cristal.

—Tengo que pensar primero en el bienestar de Ponyville, y también el de Equestria. —Decir eso fue como si me estuvieran apretando el cuello.

Aunque ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no podía solo irme y dejar el cuerpo abandonado de nuevo. Le iba a pasar cosas desagradables si duraba más de un día en la intemperie y, solo esconderlo por el castillo, no iba a solucionar nada.

Tuve la sensación de vomitar en solo pensar en esas deslucidas soluciones. Me obligué a continuar en una lluvia de ideas que sabía que moralmente estaba mal. En eso, tan repentinamente se me ocurrió la peor idea, pero a la vez la que permaneció como la única posible a este problema, que incluso me sacudió mi cabeza. Debía enterrar el cuerpo.

Era una solución estúpida y desesperada, pero no pude plantear otra alternativa posible. Sabía que lo más probable era que tenía que regresar al castillo para progresar con mis investigaciones y, si dejaba el cuerpo aquí, se inundaría del olor a putrefacción, además de que corría el riesgo de que mis amigas vinieran de improvisto con el pretexto de ayudarme y que consiguieran el cadáver.

Si se enteraran de lo que pasó, retrasaría por completo la búsqueda de cualquier dato sobre el hongo y no soportaría jamás que mis amigas encubrieran este horrible acto por el bien común.

Solo yo debo asumir tal responsabilidad.

Comencé a planear los detalles. Nadie, además de mis amigas y Spike, sabían de la localización del castillo y, afuera, había un inmenso terreno donde podía cavar y dejar al pequeño en un lugar seguro, en donde solo yo supiera en donde yacería y, una vez que acabara con la plaga del Sternutatio Vesperum…

— Diré la verdad — Susurré.

Temblé de solo pensar en todo. Ya me fue complicado en solo idear el plan, pero ejecutarlo… era como una tarea imposible de completar.

Mi cuerpo actuaba en mi contra, evitando que cometiera la mayor idiotez de mi vida. Quería volver a escapar para nunca regresar, pero tenía que ser fuerte a como se dé lugar, todos en Ponyville confían en mí.

Traté de no pensarlo dos veces y me acerqué con lentitud a donde se encontraba el pequeño. Duré por unos segundos quieta, recapacitando en lo que iba hacer.

Con mucho cuidado lo levité con mi magia y comencé a llevarlo a la salida, rogando que yo no estornudara.

* * *

A unos cuantos metros afuera del castillo, encontré el lugar que consideré "perfecto" para comenzar a excavar. La tierra era blanda y no había vegetación cerca.

Dejé con suavidad el cuerpo a un lado y, usando mi magia, comencé a cavar, sacando grandes cantidades de tierra y dejándolas al lado.

Traté de no reflexionar en nada más y mantenerme lo más neutral posible para no abandonar mi obligación.

Así como se estaba acumulando la pila de tierra, se estaba acumulando mi culpa. Me sentí muy mal conmigo misma, como si la maldad de todos los enemigos que una vez combatí con mis amigas, no se comparaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé, pero el hoyo ya tenía la suficiente profundidad. Observé al potrillo y, en ese momento, vacilé; pero ya no me podía retractar, era muy tarde para eso.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y levité el cuerpo del joven. No me molesté en quilarle las alforjas que todavía tenía y, con mucho cuidado, lo deposité en el hoyo.

Con mi magia lo comencé a sepultar con la misma tierra que había cavado.

Cuando terminé, contemplé el lugar donde ahora descansaba el potrillo que apenas y había conocido ayer.

Tuve una mezcla de tristeza, ira, miedo.

No supe cómo se llamaba, ni siquiera me acuerdo muy bien como era su cutiemark. Me sentí observada por él desde algún plano que no era este, juzgando lo que le estaba haciendo. De seguro me odiaba.

Puse mi pata en la tumba como si lo estuviera tocando.

—Por favor, espero que me perdones. —Musité y, como hubiera sido una respuesta, en ese momento, estornudé.


End file.
